


Of Colorful Light and Powerful Souls

by GalaxieWatcher



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, Frisk (Undertale) Uses Sign Language, Gender-Neutral Frisk (Undertale), Hotland (Undertale), Light Angst, Other, Sign Language, Snowdin (Undertale), The Ruins (Undertale), Undertale Pacifist Route, Waterfall (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22369552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxieWatcher/pseuds/GalaxieWatcher
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

A long, long time ago, humans and monsters lived in peace. The humans, strong with their powerful Souls, were able to persist on even after death. The monsters, with glowing Auras of light, became jealous of this power and began to distance themselves from the humans. 

Slowly, tensions grew, and war broke out. The monsters fought valiantly, but were inevitably defeated by the much stronger humans. They were sealed underground by seven human mages, said to be forever trapped under a mountain.

-

A small child, dressed in a forest green and golden yellow sweater, fell. They tripped into a large, gaping hole on top of a forbidden mountain. They walked through a winding corridor, eventually ending up in the king and queens home. They took the child in, showing them all their love.

The child grew close to the king and queens son, eventually knowing him as a brother. They were inseparable. But one day, there was an accident. Both children died, and the king responded with anger. He planned to break free from the underground and take revenge on the humans who supposedly murdered his children.

The queen, fearful of the king's anger fled to the Ruins. There she hides, protecting lost humans who fall down, though they always leave her safe home.

Continue?

>Yes

No


	2. Chapter 2

Today, a human falls. They trip, distracted by the wonderful flowers all around them, and fall into a deep and seemingly endless hole. 

When they hit the ground, it's surprisingly soft. They took a look around them, seeing that they fell on a small bed of golden flowers. The room they were in was circular and made completely of smooth stone. In front of them was a dark hallway with a light at the end.

The child stood up before walking slowly to the hall, pausing just before they left the circular room. They looked behind them, as if feeling the presence of something familiar. Nothing there.

They walked into the hall, towards the small light. 

The closer they got, the more evident it was that the light was a torch hung on the wall. When they were at the torch, they noticed a doorway leading into another room. In the room was a large, golden flower.

They walked up to the flower, gently touching the petals, which were as large as the child's hands. Suddenly, the flower opened its eyes and smiled widely.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower! Welcome to the underground!" Came the sickly sweet voice. The child jumped back, startled by the sudden voice. 

They signed a quick _hello_ , looking at the flower. 

"You're new around here, aren't ya? Golly, you must be _so_ confused." He smiled wider, "Let me show you how we do things around here!"

Suddenly, the world around them went monochrome, all except the red heart in front of them completely black and white. Even the previously golden flower had taken on the new color scheme. 

"See that?" The flower gestured to the glowing red heart, "that's your SOUL, the very culmination of your being! At first, your SOUL is weak, but it gets stronger when you gain LOVE." Its smile turned a few shades from sinister, "you want some LOVE, don't you?"

A ring of white pellets surrounded the child. "Those are Friendliness Pellets, they give you LOVE, go ahead, grab as many as you can!" 

They touched one, only to jump back at the sharp, indescribable pain it caused. The flower laughed cruelly, "you IDIOT,in this world it's KILL OR BE KILLED." The pellets surrounded them completely, making it impossible to escape them.

"Now DIE." 

They dropped down into a fetal position, desperate to find some way to escape, but they could think of nothing, so they waited. And waited. And waited some more. When the pain never came, they opened their eyes to see a friendly looking goatish woman in front of them, she glowed a bright green, wearing a purple dress and cloak, with a Crest of some kind on her shoulder.

"What a horrible creature, attacking someone as defenseless and innocent as a child. Do not be afraid, little one, I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins." She smiled warmly, and they smiled back. "May I ask your name?"

They looked at the woman before quickly signing out _F R I S K_. "What a lovely name, Frisk, now come, my child, it is too dangerous here to linger." She grabbed their hand and led them away from the room that once held the golden flower.


End file.
